Sermón
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred le da el sermón de la vida a Amalia. Un sermón extraño, pero esto hace que Arthur se sienta orgullo de que es un buen padre. *USAxUK, Islas Vírgenes*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco 'Superman'. Islas Vírgenes es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Muy, muy, muy random, sin sentido.

**Pareja:** USAxUK.

.

* * *

**Sermón**

Inglaterra preparaba la cena en la mesa del comedor. Tenía todo listo y solo le faltaba las presencias de los menores. Caminó a buscarlos pasando por el largo pasillo llegando a la puerta cerrada de su habitación. Sabía que esos dos estaban viendo una película que no era de su gusto por ser estadounidense. Justo antes de golpear…

—Jamás estarás sola. Viajarás muy lejos, mi pequeña Amalia, pero no te abandonaré ni aun cuando la muerte nos lleve —esas palabras…Arthur no podía creer lo que oía. Decidió tomar más atención a la voz de Alfred—. La riqueza de nuestras vidas pasará a ti. Todo lo que tengo, lo que he aprendido, mis sentimientos, todo eso y más pasará a ti, hija mía. Seré tu compañero todos los días de mi vida —demonios, ¿Qué se tomó el americano para hablar tan lindo? Lo extraño era no escuchar a Amalia—. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya. Verás mi vida a través de tus ojos y yo la tuya a través de los míos. La hija se convertirá en madre y la madre, en hija. Este es mi legado heroico, todo lo que puedo darte, Amalia.

Había terminado. Eso…era unos de los mejores discursos y sermones de un padre a su hija, incluso mejor que los suyos. Cosa que no lo reconocería. Arthur sonrió y golpeó a puerta orgulloso del americano. Y abrió.

—Es hora de la cena. —los vio sentados frente a frente en la cama.

Estados Unidos surcó los labios levantándose al igual que la trigueña. El mayor se apresuró en salir.

Amalia detuvo la mano de su padre llamándole la atención.

— ¿Sucede algo? ¿No quieres comer? —le preguntó preocupado.

—No es eso —negó—. ¿Qué viene después de esa escena de Superman?

—Em… —el país llevó la mano libre al mentón haciendo memoria— No me acuerdo. Hace tiempo que no veo esa parte de la película, pero ¿Qué te pareció la frase?

— ¡Me encantó! Hasta puedo apostar que si mom nos escuchara, creería que me diste un sermón. —rió entre dientes.

Por supuesto. No sabían que Arthur se creyó que Alfred le dijo un sermón de la vida.

Después de unos días, supo la verdad dándose cuenta que el emancipado que se creía héroe, era incapaz de decir algo coherente referente a enseñarle cosas de la vida a la isleña. Solo lo hacía Inglaterra.

.

* * *

**N/A: **No tiene sentido. Solo me ocurrió aunque la de 'Star Wars' quedó mejor xD

¡Hey! Roleo a Amalia en formspring, pueden hacerle preguntas, menos de adultos por favor xD

Junten los espacios:

h t tp : / / www. formspring. me/IslasVirgenes

También me están pidiendo rolear a Carlitos…y… el problema que tengo, es que debo hacerme otra cuenta de mesenger…así que lo pensaré. (tengo como 4)

Hice otro dibujo de Amalia!

h t t p: / / s840. photobucket. com/albums/zz321/Anni_Beilschmidt/Decorated%20images/Hetalia%20OCs/?action=view¤t=123543copia. png&newest=1

**Frase de Superman:**

_Jamás estarás sola. Viajarás muy lejos, mi pequeña Amalia, pero no te abandonaré ni aun cuando la muerte nos lleve. La riqueza de nuestras vidas pasará a ti. Todo lo que tengo, lo que he aprendido, mis sentimientos, todo eso y más pasará a ti, hija mía. Seré tu compañero todos los días de mi vida. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya. Verás mi vida a través de tus ojos y yo la tuya a través de los míos. La hija se convertirá en madre y la madre, en hija. Este es mi legado heroico, todo lo que puedo darte, Amalia._

_Versión Original__:_

_Jamás estarás solo. Viajarás muy lejos, mi pequeño Kal-el, pero no te abandonaré ni aun cuando la muerte nos lleve. La riqueza de nuestras vidas pasará a ti. Todo lo que tengo, lo que he aprendido, mis sentimientos, todo eso y más pasará a ti, hijo mío. Seré tu compañero todos los días de mi vida. Harás de mi fuerza la tuya. Verás mi vida a través de tus ojos y yo la tuya a través de los mios. El hijo se convertirá en padre y el padre, en hijo. Este es mi legado, todo lo que puedo darte, Kal-el._

Ahora las y los dejo.

¡Feliz día San Calentín! Digo… ¡San Valentín! Recién me acordé xD

Saludos! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
